valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Punk Mambo (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = England | Status = | Occupation = Voodoo priestess | Family = | Affiliations = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Punk Mambo is a British magic-user who battles the forces of evil. Her stylistic sensibilities are heavily rooted in London punk culture while her magic is very heavily based in Voodoo. She is usually seen as an ally to Ninjak, but has worked with other heroes such as Shadowman as well. History Victoria Greaves-Trott is a Mohawk-sporting, voodoo priestess. Dwelling in the Bayou outside New Orleans, Punk Mambo helps the wayward, troubled, and damned remedy what afflicts them for a price. As a teenager in 1970s London, young punk rocker Victoria was abducted by Houngan, a lecherous voodoo priest. Much older than his youthful appearance suggested, the houngan- then operative under the name Joe Mayhem- collected Victoria and other young souls like her, forcing them into debauched rites and practices that fueled his immortality. Victoria observed Joe's rites closely, and on breaking free, used their power for herself. Years later she would return to London to exact her revenge on Joe Mayhem and so-called friends who had placed her in his power. Ever the rebel, Punk Mambo left Mayhem humiliated, but alive. It was Punk Mambo who Jack Boniface turned to when he was trying to rid himself of the loa that gave him his powers of Shadowman. And when MI-6 needed an occult expert to guide a team into the Deadside, they naturally turned to the most mystically accomplished British national they could find. When this team went missing, Punk Mambo would enter the Deadside side-by-side with Ninjak to retrieve them. There, the two of them faced a Shadowman slaved to the will of the villainous necromancer Master Darque. Ninjak and Punk Mambo subdued Shadowman and returned the lost team and the fallen hero into the hands of MI-6. Personality Rude, rebel and unorthodox, like a punk. Powers and Abilities A master of Voodoo rites, Punk Mambo commands many magical abilities and defense, including enhanced senses, astral projection, a cast of illusions and spells, and more; her powers also appear to have arrested her aging. Equipment *'Gris-gris' *Various voodoo talismans and trinkets Notes * In Haitian Vodou religion "Mambo" is the name for a female priestess. * Punk Mambo recently appeared on Valiant Comics RPG: Vanquished (Season 2, Volume 4, Episode 4) on the Twitch HyperRPG channel. She was played by Kate Elliott. * Punk Mambo receives her own song that bears her name on the album "Tales from the Deadside" by A Sound of Thunder. The album itself is a tribute to the hero Shadowman, another Valiant Comics character. Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances Shadowman Vol 4 16 Dauterman Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) (by Russell Dauterman & Matthew Wilson) Punk Mambo Vol 1 0 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) (by Russell Dauterman & Matthew Wilson) Punk Mambo Vol 1 0 Andrasofszky Variant Textless.jpg|''Punk Mambo'' #0 (by Kalman Andrasofszky) Punk Mambo Vol 1 0 Hughes Variant Textless.jpg|''Punk Mambo'' #0 (by Rian Hughes) NINJAK 011 VARIANT DESIGN HAIRSINE-TL.png|' ' ( ) (by Trevor Hairsine) NINJAK 011 VARIANT DESIGN HAIRSINE-ALT.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #11 NINJAK 011 VARIANT DESIGN HAIRSINE-BW.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #11 NINJAK 011 COVER-C HENRY-BW.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #11 (by Clayton Henry) RAPTURE 004 VARIANT-MGH KROME-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) (by Mike Krome) PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT ASOT HART-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) (by Trav Hart) PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT-BSI ASEVEDO-TL.jpg|''Punk Mambo'' (Vol 2) #1 (by Preston Asevedo) PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT-STADIUM ANDOLFO-TL.jpg|''Punk Mambo'' (Vol 2) #1 (by Mirka Andolfo) File:PUNKMAMBO 003 COVER-A BRERETON-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) (by Dan Brereton) Quotes References External links * Punk Mambo at Comic Book Database Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Illusions Category:Astral Projection Category:Loa-Bonded